Stop pushing me away
by sillymeowmeow
Summary: sequel to hand s off the blonde. Rose is pushing the Doctor away, and the Doctor wants to know why. You don't have to read Hands off the blonde to read this. R


**AN: So this is the sequel to hands off the blonde. It's set after the girl in the fireplace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who**

I walked into the kitchen and smiled. Rose, my beautiful girlfriend standing at the bench.  
I walked up behind her and rapped my arms around her waist  
"Good morning beautiful." I whispered in her are the kissed her neck.  
"Hi." She whispered  
Hi? Hi? Yesterday when I greeted her in the morning she snogged me senseless, and today she said 'Hi'  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
She twisted in my arms and rested her hands on my chest.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
I leaned down, intending to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head and I ended up and kissing her on the cheek.  
She pushed me away and walked out the kitchen without a word.  
I sighed. She's definitely not okay. She never pushes me away.  
She was acting weird last night, too. She slept as far from me as she could, of course, by morning she was in my arms, but she didn't even say good night.

I made a cup of tea and sat down at the table

Her weird behavior is scaring me. The reason why I didn't do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing is, with this life, one of us would probable end up with their heart broken.  
I didn't want that to happen. I need to know whats wrong.  
I stood up and walked out the door, bumping into Mickey on the way.  
"Morning." He said groggily.  
"Morning," I said "hey, has Rose been acting weird around you,Too?"  
"No, but I know why she's acting weird around you."  
I glared at him "You didn't…she didn't cheat on me, did she? Because if you've touched her, I will kill you."  
"No, of course not." He reassured me.  
"Whats wrong then? Because I don't want to lose her."  
Mickey went and set down on the table, I followed him.  
"Yesterday at the space station, you left her, without saying goodbye after promising to never leave her."  
I stared at him "Oh."  
"what can I do?" I asked  
"You need to tell her how you feel, you need to make sure she knows that she can trust you not to leave her, because right now her trust for you is slipping away, crumbling into dust."  
I stood out of my chair and ran out of the room, heading for the one place I know she'll be.

I stood out side you bedroom, wondering what to say. I need her to forgive me, I can't live without her, not now, not ever.  
I remember, about a year ago, I stood outside this room in the middle of the night, planning to tell her how I felt. I was so nervous, scared that I would ruin our relationship, but it didn't.

I pushed the door open and walked in, smiling when I saw a human sized lump underneath the pink duvet.  
I sat down on the side of the bed.  
I pulled top of the duvet down, just so I could see her head.  
I stroked her hair softly, remembering the first morning I woke up next to her, well, under her. Her head was on my chest.  
I leaned down and put my lips by her ear.  
"Rose," I whispered "are you awake?"  
She pulled the duvet back over the top of her head and grumbled "No."  
I walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her.  
"Rose, I am so, so sorry about what happened yesterday. I know that I hurt you."  
Her head popped out of the top of the duvet and she turned to face me.  
"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Yesterday you left me on a spaceship 5000 miles away form home and today you are acting like nothing happened."  
I reached out and softly stroke her cheek.  
"You can trust me, I promise you can. I love you and I want to be with you." I told her truthfully.  
She shifted closer to me, only an inch."  
"Prove it to me. Tell me how much you love me. Beg me to forgive you."  
I reached over and pulled her in my arms. "Rose Tyler I love you. More then anything, more then time and space and matter. I need you more then I need the TARDIS and if I lost you I would die. I love you, I love you, I. Love. You."  
She pressed her lips to mine quickly.  
"Beg for me to forgive you."  
I chuckled "Okay then. Please, please, please for give me. I need you, I want you I love you. Please, beautiful girl. Please."  
She laughed "keep going."  
I stared into her eyes, then leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. One of her arms rapped around my waist, the other tangled in my hair. I poured all my love into this kiss, this passion fulled kiss.  
I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.  
"Marry me."

Rose stared sat me, her mouth wide open.  
"Doctor...I don't know what to say."  
I laughed "how about 'Yes'"  
She smiled "Okay, sure. lats get married."  
I rolled over until i was on top of her and kissed her.  
She tangled her hands in my hair and sighed into the kiss.  
I pulled her close to me.  
"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" she asked  
"I think i am."


End file.
